


And So They Were Both Bottoms

by harpiedancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpiedancer/pseuds/harpiedancer
Summary: “We haven’t done this since second year.” Shu says, cupping Nazuna’s cheek with his hand.Nazuna swats his hand away. “I only called you because Kuro-chin wouldn’t answer and I knew you’d pick-up if you saw my name.”





	And So They Were Both Bottoms

“We haven’t done this since second year.” Shu says, cupping Nazuna’s cheek with his hand.

Nazuna swats his hand away. “I only called you because Kuro-chin wouldn’t answer and I knew you’d pick-up if you saw my name.”

Shu flushes and looks away. “I was simply thinking that maybe you’d need my help with the rabbits. Clearly.”

“Clearly.” Nazuna repeats, knowing that's a lie. “Now how are we going to do this.”

“Oh, well we can simply. I mean perhaps you could. Well.” Shu starts many sentences but finishes none.

“YOU could do those things.” Nazuna points at Shu, even though Shu said nothing of value.

“But I’d really prefer not to.” Shu pushes Nazuna’s finger away.

There’s a moment of silence. It appears they were both bottoms.

“Perhaps we should figure it out as we go along. Let’s undress for now. ” Shu says.

Nazuna purses his lips. “No. We can do this. But we should undress.”

Shu reaches forward to unbutton Nazuna’s shirt only to have his hands pushed away again. “We’re removing our own clothes.”

Shu looks slightly dejected but works on removing his clothes. There is no point in insisting, he is trying to stay on Nazuna’s sweet side for the time being. He carefully folds all his clothing and lays it aside, sitting in only his underwear.

Nazuna meanwhile tossed his clothing aside, dressing down completely. He points at a nightside table, whirling his finger around. “There’s lube in there. And, uh, condoms too, we’ll need those right? You should take your boxers off too, it’ll be better now then later.

“You should really take better care of your clothing.” Shu tuts, grabbing lube and condoms and placing them in the center of the bed. He then removes his underwear, folding those too before he places it with the rest of his clothing.

Nito sighs, rubbing at his temples. Shu’s pretty hard to deal with. “We should,” He picks up the bottle of lube and looks around the room. “Okay, you should finger yourself.”

Shu points at himself. “Me?”

Nito nods, “Yes, you. We’ll start off with that.” He then passes the lube to Shu who applies a generous amount to his fingers.

“Okay, we can start with that.” He sits back and opens his legs wide, pressing a finger against his hole.

He slides a finger instead with a shudder and a gasp, waiting till he adjusts before adding another. He thrusts his fingers in at a steady rhythm, thighs shaking with pleasure. Shu’s toes curl as he slurs Nazuna’s name. Seeing Shu like this made Nazuna’s cock throb and he had to resist the urge to touch himself.

“Ah, Nito. I’m going to-“ Shu begins to say.

“Not!” Nito interrupts, perhaps a little too loudly. “Not until I get inshide yew!” His whole face turns red as he covers it.

“Ah? O-oh.” Shu’s face flushes and he averts his eyes. He swallows, “Please Nito. Fuck me.”

Nito nods frantically, grabbing the lube from where it was discarded and slicking his cock. Touching himself made his breath hitch and his self-control fray. He grabs Shu’s thighs and pulls Shu’s knees over his shoulders then pushing Shu’s chest down and grabbing his hips. Due to his smaller stature he believes this would be the easiest position for them. 

He lines himself up with Shu’s hole and, without warning, thrusts inside earning a loud groan. Shu balls his fists, eyes scrolling up into the back of his head as his breathing grows heavy. Nazuna places a kiss to Shu’s thigh before running his tongue along the inside then biting down harshly, sure to leave a mark.

“Besides your hands these are the best part of you. They're so lovely.” Nazuna says, pushing Shu’s legs forward so he had more accessibility to to his thighs, peppering them in kisses, licks, and bites that would surely have them littered with marks tomorrow.

Shu covers his mouth, muffling any lewd sounds he may make. He loops his legs around Nazuna’s neck, feet resting against his shoulder blades. “Nito,” He groans, “Nito please. I want, I’m going to.” He spills across his stomach with a shudder and clench and Nito can’t help but thrust in harder.

“Itsuki.” Nazuna replies, head growing fuzzy as he fucks into Shu as hard and fast as he can manage, trying to hit a brutal pace. “Itsuki, I’m going to come.” 

“M-make sure you do it inside me.” Shu says, moving his hands away from his mouth; Suddenly acutely aware of the box of condoms earlier forgotten about.

“M’hm.” Is all Nazuna can manage to say before he comes with a shudder, riding out his orgasm inside of Shu, and Shu can feel him filling him up as he claws at the bedsheets beneath him.

Nazuna pulls out and collapses besides Shu with a groan. Shu picks up the box of condoms and drops them on Nazuna’s chest. “If my thighs are the second best where does my face fall on the scale?” Shu asks.

Nazuna looks at the condoms before tossing them off the bed. It’s not like he needs them at this point in time. “I don’t need to rate your face, of course it’s lovely.”

Shu feels heat rise in his cheeks but pays it no mind, of course someone would be flattered with such a compliment. “Nito..thank you, that means a lot.”

Nazuna cuddles up to Shu, resting his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “Yes, very beautiful. But you and your pretty face should be quiet for a bit. I’m tired.”

Shu nods instead of replying, wrapping an a around Nazuna to hold him close before the two both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if any mistakes in this fic throw off your beat. just know i didnt see them and never will. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
